Celebrity
by BloodyMussa
Summary: BONUS TRACK. por ahora pg 13.
1. El Capítulo en que Ginny va por Harry a ...

Bueno, debo decir que está es una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño y espero que la amen   
tanto como yo, que les guste mucho y que dejen muchos reviews  
  
Gracias DivaStarz por tu inspiración (tu complejo de Mariah me ayudó) y el título de este cap.  
  
Y por supuesto, Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen al lunático mundo que Rowling creó  
Gracias  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Celebrity  
Chapter 1: El cápitulo en el que ginny va por harry a su trabajo  
  
  
Harry miraba fijamente a la camara, con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole al mundo que se encontraba   
en su momento de gloria. Posaba en un salon de pool apunto de golpear una bola de villar con una   
polera sin mangas que ocultaba una silueta bien formada. Las productoras admiraban su trasero y  
piernas forradas en un pantalon de cuero, a otras fans le gustaban la forma en que llevaba su   
cabello, meticulosamente levantado, preparado para aguantar 5 minutos sin estar habitualmente   
indomable.  
  
El flash ya no lo cegaba, su pelo vuelve al estado natural y golpea la pelota blanca, y anota   
metiendo a todas las otras en los hoyos, remantando lo que sería una resignación a la fama, ser  
toda una celebridad.  
  
En un mes más saldría su calendario anual. Dudaba un poco de aceptar la propuesta de la revista   
Playwitch, de todas maneras le daba un poco de pudor, pero no estaría mal para librarse un poco   
de sus cadenas.  
  
Se fue a las duchas tras las felicitaciones y abrazos de toda aquella gente insignificante que   
lo rodeaba y que sólo buscaba en él un lugar importante en lo que fuese que tuviese la   
oportunidad. Por último "conozco a Harry Potter, me dio la mano". Lo único que quería era estar   
sólo y relajado tras las 11 horas de sesión fotográfica. Usualmente eran 7, pero las productoras  
habían llegado atrasadas. Gente negligente...a veces le amargaban el día.  
  
No tenía otro remedio: la sociedad lo pedía, ellos lo formaron y lograron transformarlo y   
volverlo un esclavo de su propia imagen. Se miró al espejo y odió ese cuerpo fornido y musculoso,  
esa imagen perfecta varonil para tener tan sólo 19 años, de humano a objeto de deseo de tantas   
mujeres, de deseo econòmico de empresas y productoras enteras.   
  
Se metió en la ducha y cerró los ojos, pensaba en que todo lo que había sido en Hogwarts y   
sobre todo al terminar Hogwarts, ahora lo era X2, pero que no poseía la chispa. Nada era   
diverrtido ahora, en que era difícil pensar la edad de la inocencia. Si es que alguna vez la   
tuvo no se acuerda, y este cambio fue cosa de sólo unos meses.   
  
- Harry ¿en qué piensas? - Harry se da vuelta sobresaltado y ve que Ginny lo está mirando.- No   
te preocupes, mis ojos estan cerrados.  
  
- Si, seguro, igual que los de Myrtle...  
  
- ¿QUé? o.O  
  
- Nada, olvídalo. ¿A qué te debo este honor?  
  
- Es que quiero que vengas a casa. Vamos a tener un almuerzo familiar, vendrá Bill con Fleur y la  
pequeña Briggitte ¿No es adogable?- imitando a Fleur- Y Charlie con "quien-tu-y-yo-sabemos-  
perfectamente", Percy, Fred y Angelina, George y Alicia, obviamente Ron y Hermione, quieren   
hablar algo importante contigo, no sé que es.- eso dejo intrigado a Harry  
  
- Qué bien y cuándo  
  
- Por supuesto que hoy...  
  
- ¿¿¿Hoy día??? ¿Cómo es que no me avisaste antes?  
  
- Es que te vi tan ocupado- suspirando  
  
- Esto es primordial, qué importa si un día dejo de tomarme 450 fotos o si los medios no me tienen algun día en sus estudios para entrevistas y cosas así- "¿Y ese ego?"pensó Ginny  
  
  
Harry abre la ducha como si nada y sale a buscar su ropa  
- Por lo menos ponte una toalla, obseno, es incómodo hablarte con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo  
Harry se ruborizó, pero luego se le pasó  
  
- Qué tanto, nos conocemos hace 8 años, y como si cerraras los ojos...  
  
Él se arregló no con la pinta de modelo de revista de modas, prefirió su antiguo look de no   
tener nada mejor que ponerse. Ginny se rió un poco de verlo vestido así, como que los años aun   
no le cerraban las heridas del pasado. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro y dorado japones,   
medias negras y botas rojas, y el pelo muy corto atras y adelante dos grandes flecos más oscuros,  
nada que ver con la niña que había conocido hasta 4to curso. Maquillada y bien arreglada, no   
tanto como obseciva. Dos argollas de plata perforaban su nariz y aros de flores sus orejas, y   
tenía el tatuaje de un leon desfigurado en llamas alrededor de su brazo derecho, como todos sus   
amigos y hermanos, como fidelidad a Gryffindor.   
  
Se fueron abrazados, Harry no se despidió de nadie, "Mata de idiotas" murmuraba, y Ginny   
contemplaba una empresa de última tecnología entera dedicada y casi perteneciente a Harry. Con  
todo su dinero podría haber comprado un tercio del mundo mágico.   
  
Harry bromeaban y corrían tomados de la mano por las calles, saltando y cantando canciones   
obscenas, y la gente los miraba con cara de indignación e indecencia. Le hacían bromas pesadas a   
la gente, empezaban a hablar indirectas de quienes caminaban adelante y la gente los insultaba.  
A Ginny le dio mucho frío, así que Harry le compró un abrigo negro largo, y el se compró un terno azul y se lo puso encima simplemente, tenía que verse a la altura de Ginny. Demoraron 1 hora en caminar a la hacienda de los Weasley, sencilla de apariencia pero de un alto nivel, un lugar muy divertido lleno de escondites. Hace 3 años, les alcanzó la plata como para comprar una hectarea y se dedicaron al cultivo de calabazas. Tuvieron mucho éxito e incorporaron frutos, hierbas exóticas y cosas que se debían importar del extranjero, luego criaturas fantásticas.   
  
Entonces, los gemelos y sus respectivaas novias, que iban en jeep, los encontraron. Saludaron   
todos muy felices a Harry. Se subieron y los llevaron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo de Hogsmade,  
compraron aun más comida de coctail, para finalmente llegar a la hacienda.  
  
En la puerta se encontraba Molly Weasley. Cuando Harry se bajó lo recibió con su abrazo de oso   
que lo dejaba sin aire, casi llorando de la alegría.   
  
- Ron! Harry ya llegó, vengan- gritó la señora. Desde el horizonte de esa noche y de los guindos   
salen dos caballos alados y los jinetes eran Ron y Hermione.   
  
Ambos abrazan a la vez apretadamente a Harry, saltando como niños pequeños.  
  
Empieza el típico ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida? Eres un ingrato, nunca me llamas, cosas de   
ese tipo.   
  
- Compramos cada reportaje en que sales tu, como modelo no estás nada de mal...  
  
- Hermione X¬¬- puso cara de enojo  
  
- Ron, no te lo tomes a mal ^o^U  
  
- No soy celoso, es broma...oye y qué tal tu profesión  
  
- Para serles sinceros- abandonó ya la alegría- Es que no puede apestarme más, jamás me ha agradado eso de ser famoso, y estar rodeado por personas que sólo están conmigo por interés  
Hermione y Ron lo miraron entristecidos por su amigo, "Hablemos después de comer".  
  
- Si, y tengo a ambos que contarles algo...- Hermione les habló bajo  
  
- Ya. Oye ¿Y esos caballos?  
  
- Tenemos 6. Esos dos que son granian, otro de la misma especie, un aethotan y 2 abraxan.   
Tuvimos que hacerles un embrujo desilucionador. Sabes que pueden ser peligrosos- Ron le   
explicaba mientras caminaban a la casa.   
  
- Algo recuerdo de las clases de Hagrid, tampoco soy tan vacío. ¿Qué más tienes?  
  
- Mañana te los muestro, tenemos escarbatos, los inevitables gnomos y un crup para cazarlos, un   
augurey, muchos, muchos leprechaun, un puffkein, tu sabes que antes yo tenía uno, lechuzas,   
animales de granja...  
  
- ¿Porqué tantos animales?- dijo Harry con la boca abierta  
  
- A mi me gustan mucho, y la mayoría han aparecido de un día para otro en los terrenos, creemos   
que siempre han vivido aquí. Estamos domando a muchos, y hemos vendido sus crías, algunos nos   
sirven para pociones, producimos harto con ellos...- interesante  
  
  
Harry fue a saludar a todo el mundo. Todos estaban como en su mejor momento. Percy se veía   
amargado, la soltería y el trabajo, pensó Harry, pero no se podía encontrar peor que él mismo.   
Los gemelos se veían muy reprimidos por Angelina y Alicia, pero enamorados. Cual Ron y Hermione,   
que pasaban abrazados, besándose o peleando.  
  
La cena habría podido compararse con los banquetes de Hogwarts con cientos de personas más a las   
que alimentar. Los jóvenes devoraron todo como en su época de alumnos, incluyendo Angelina,   
Alicia, Ginny y Hermione que no perdieron tiempo en salvar las apariencias, como estaban en   
confianza, a nadie le importó. Lo mejor era que lo estaban pasando muy bien, y reían con las   
aventuras de cada uno.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Chapter II Primera Parte

Chapter II parte I:  
Un regalo  
  
  
- Y nos encontramos con Dumbledore- contaba Fred- Hace como 7 años...  
- Cuando estos tres chicos eran unos niños inocentes...-refiriéndose George a Harry, Hermione y   
Ron  
- "inocentes"- especificó Fred  
- Encontramos un papel con la fórmula de la poción multijugos  
- Así que, por su puesto, la guardamos  
- Fred y yo la hemos ocupado muchas veces...  
- De eso no hay duda- comenta Ron  
- Sin comentarios...bueno, como ahora, la ocupamos los 4  
@.@??  
  
- Fred fue Angelina, Angelina era George, George era Alicia y Alicia era Fred- Ron y Harry reían   
a carcajadas, pero Molly Weasley no estaba muy contenta  
  
- Casi nos delatamos cuando nos preguntaban acerca de cosas de cada uno...  
  
- Así es que el miércoles de la semana pasada, querida madre...- dijo Fred con una pícara   
expresión  
  
- Quienes estaban aquí como tus bondadosos hijos...-prosiguió George  
  
- Eramos nosotras- al unísono ambas chicas mientras la madre decía "¡Qué!" con voz de gallina-   
Y queríamos explicarle por que seguro que se extraño mucho de ver ese día a sus hijos   
maquillándose   
  
- Si- continuó Alicia- Es que en un momento nos olvidamos...^o^!  
  
- Si, estas niñas aun no tienen tanta experiencia como nosotros  
  
- Pero si creen que Dumbledore no se dio cuenta, estan equivocados- comenta Harry  
  
- No lo creo, Harry, amigo, Dumbledore no es tan genial como nosotros...- dice George  
  
- El mismo se sorprende de nuestras capacidades...  
  
- Qué grandes capacidades tienen estando ahora de vagos cuando podrían estar trabajando en el   
ministerio- los reprocha su madre  
  
- Ay, mamá, pero si ganamos mucho dinero con la Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley...  
  
- Cambiando de tema- siguió Molly- Querías presentarnos a tu novia, Charlie  
  
- Como ustedes saben, Kay y yo llevamos 9 meses juntos y nunca se había presentado la   
oportunidad de traerla casa, sus padres me conocen perfectamente...  
  
- ¿Qué hacen tus padres, querida?   
  
La chica estaba algo callada y tímida, pero luego se le quitó  
- Mi padre ya no está entre nosotros, falleció víctima de Voldemort...  
  
- Cuando lo siento, es una suerte que Harry lo halla derrotado y al fin podamos nombrarlo tal   
como se debe sin ningun temor- dijo mirando a Harry  
  
- Y mi madre, bueno, es profesora de Hogwarts, ustedes saben  
  
- Charlie no nos había contado nada- Percy habla  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿No les contaste?- la mujer, porque tenía cerca de 30 años, miró a su novio, ella   
estaba sentada sobre su regazo  
  
- Si casi no pasa en la casa...  
  
- ¿Nos habrá alcanzado a hacer clases?- le comenta Fred a los demas  
  
- Obvio, si apenas llevan unos años de salir de Hogwarts, mi madre lleva muchísimos años en   
Hogwarts  
  
- Adivinemos: Trelawney- pregunta Angelina  
- No  
- Sinistra  
- No  
- Vector  
- No, es...  
- Entonces no sabemos quien...no, no es posible  
- ¿McGonagall? - Alicia, sorprendida mira a todo el mundo sin poder creerlo  
  
- Si, Minerva McGonagall es mi madre- parecía un poco molesta por la sorpresa del resto  
  
- La profesora McGonagal...pero nadie tenía idea que tenía una hija ¿En que colegio ibas?  
  
- En Hogwarts, salí 4 años antes que Charlie de Ravenclaw- tomó su copa y bebió un poco más de hidromiel  
  
- A tu madre le debe haber molestado un poco que no salieras en Gryffindor como ella- dice Percy   
mientras masticaba  
  
- No, esa es decisión del sombrero, y mi padre estuvo en Ravenclaw  
- ¿Quién era tu padre?- pregunta Arthur Weasley  
- Este...- ella duda un poco  
- Oigan, paremos la interrogación, que estamos incomodándola- Ron trató de persuadirlos  
- Frederick Usher era su nombre  
  
- Ron, no hay ningun problema en conocer a nuestra invitada ¿O si?...y a ustedes 4 ¿qué les pasa?  
digan algo...¿Qué pasa que no consiguen aun trabajo ustedes dos como sus hermanos?- Arthur   
refiriéndose a Ginny y a Ron- Por lo menos Fred y George tienen trabajo, aun que no me gusta   
mucho.  
- Yo si tengo un trabajo- dice Ginny  
  
- ¿Como caricaturista? si aun tu proyecto no está listo, Ginny. Y además, esa es cosa de muggles,  
no creo que de resultado en el mundo mágico.  
  
- Yo sí lo creo.- la apoya su padre- ¿Porqué no? es algo que entre nosotros no se conoce, algo   
muy novedoso, y si a los muggles les gusta, ¿Porqué no a los magos? Y ¿De qué se tratará?  
  
- Vamos a hacer una revista. Entre los muggles es más popular en la tevelisión, pero eso yo lo   
encuentro aburrido, además no podemos adoptarla, ni siquiera está a nuestro alcance  
  
- ¿Cómo andan de presupuesto?  
- Estamos bien Harry, no te preocupes tú- Harry agachó la mirada- Yo sé que me va a ir bien  
- Si, dibujas excelente, al igual que Dean.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana y ya todos se habían ido a acostar, excepto Hermione; Harry y Ron, que   
estaban en pijama levantados, bien abrigados, se sentaron en el pasto afuera cerca del establo   
acompañados de una jarra de cerveza de manteca. Se quedaron mucho rato sonriendo en silencio   
como idiotas pero felices de estar los tres juntos y aun les quedaban 9 días de fin de semana   
largo por que se celebraban 2 años tras la muerte de Voldemort.   
  
- ¿Qué nos ibas a decir, Mione?  
  
- Tengo que contarles algo sumamente importante y quiero que tu seas el primero y único en   
saberlo por ahora, Harry, porque eres como nuestro hermano, más que nuestro hermano.  
  
- Si, abajo la familia, tu si realmente vales la pena- Ron le da una palmada en la espalda  
  
- Es que, bueno, tras las más de 80 veces en que nos salvamos, Ron, creo que nos sacamos el   
premiado y...estoy embarazada  
  
Como que no se lo esperaba...se puso de todos los colores posibles y le pregunta  
- ¿Estas segura?  
  
- Si, fui al médico, y tengo dos meses y medio ¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo estaba teniendo   
mareos y...? ...Ron? Ron! dime algo  
  
XP x.X@  
Ron se desmaya como era de esperarse  
  
- Y por su puesto, sabes que tu y Ginny serán los padrinos  
Harry y Hermione se abrazan emocionados  
  
- Bueno, lo abrazaría para felicitarlo, pero creo que mejor lo dejamos, voy a buscar unas   
mantas, total ya va a amanecer, para que nos vamos a entrar  
  
- Si, no hace tanto frío  
  
Harry quedó muy sorprendido, apenas tenían 20 años, pero ya llevaban casi 4 años de novios y 9   
de conocerse, así que estaba bien. Muy contento, pero ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Lo aceptarían Molly  
y Arthur? Necesitaban desesperadamente un trabajo decente los dos. Hermione, con todos los   
premios existentes en Hogwarts ganados, momentaneamente trabajaba en Gringotts como relacionadora  
pública, en Inglaterra había una fuerte cesantía en ambos mundos. Aspiraba a llegar a un puesto   
importante en Gringotts, y tenía un puesto reservado para la división de los seres en el   
Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, e incluso ya estaba haciendo gestiones   
y empezaría a funcionar algo parecido a la P.E.D.D.O, pero para todas las criaturas discriminadas  
en general. El Departamento acogió su propuesta, sólo tenían que escogerle un nombre, que podría  
ser "Plataforma Anónima de Tratamiento y Educación de Animales Mágicos Excluidos" . Y continuaba  
estudiando.  
Ron, actualmente, era de profesión vago.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ahora responder a mis hermosos reviews, y anticipadamente les digo ¡gracias!  
  
DivaStarz: ¡si tienes complejo de Mariah! y besos para ti también, ven a verme, me tienes aquí  
abandonada ;_;  
a  
Urraka,  
Usako: Ya te averiguo lo del calendario...quizá le ponga un precio justo...si, eso haré  
gracias al anonimo, como ven tiene continue...  
Ginny Carter: tengo una idea de como lo obtuviste, gracias por guardar mi secreto y me alegra de que   
lo hayas encontrado lindo y  
  
Rupert Fan: Lindo Review, si tengo el libro, perdon, miento, no lo tengo, me lo prestaron y lo fotocopié  
para mis amigas  
  
Les agradezco y espero que sigan llegando ¡¡¡PLEASE DEJENME REVIEWS!!! me despido, un beso, bye 


	3. Cuadro para Ginny

Chapter II parte II:  
Cuadro para Ginny  
  
  
  
  
Harry llega, se sienta junto a su amiga y se cubren ambos con la frasada, y a Ron inconsciente aun. Harry, entonces, le pregunta qué piensan hacer.  
  
- Todavía no puedo ganar tanto dinero. El padre de Ron quiere conseguirle un trabajo en su departamento, ahora que está totalmente a cargo de él, pero Ron no quiere y lo entiendo. Tenemos que trabajar en lo que nos guste. Y creo que por ahora nadie debería saberlo, pero muy pronto se empezara a notar, así que debería hablar con los padres de Ron.   
  
- Lo van a entender, a nosotros dos nos adoran.  
- Si, lo único que les falta es que tu seas novio y te cases con Ginny  
  
- Eso no creo que pase, pero lo de tener algo con ella...ya hemos tenido un cuento antes y por ahora ella ha sido la única persona a la que le...  
- ¿Si? o_O  
- Este...a la que le he interesado  
  
- Ah- musitó- Más millones de niñas más  
- Pero ellas sólo quieren tener sexo conmigo, incluyendo a la perra de la Chang  
  
- Se veía tan tranquila, tan dige, y era una histérica...  
  
- Qué bueno que se esté pudriendo en la cárcel, me voy a tomar la cerveza de Ron- dijo cambiando de tema- Me cuesta imaginarlos como papas  
  
- Si, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero a todos nos ocurre en algun momento, es cosa de naturaleza. A mi también me es bastante extraño.  
  
Se quedaron ambos en silencio. De pronto Ron despertó y sin decir nada se sentó al lado de ellos pensativo. Muy serio...  
  
- ¿Qué me dices, Ron? ¿Te gusta la noticia?- Si no le gustaba, no iba a renunciar a su hijo, quizá no la quería lo suficiente, pero olvidó todos estos prejuicios al ver que a Ron le caían las lágrimas  
  
- Oh, Ron, no es para tanto, tampoco es tan malo  
- No, no es malo- dijo entre sollozos- Es que...¡Estoy tan feliz!  
  
Oh! Qué dulce!!!  
- ¿No te importa que tengamos tan sólo 19 y que no tengamos trabajo?  
- Al diablo con eso, que dinero no nos va a faltar  
  
"Oh, nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Ron" sentía Hermione  
"Se ve bien con cara de papá"  
  
- Estoy tan feliz!!!- Ron gritó de felicidad, le da un gran beso a Hermione, y abraza a ambos, y de la emoción le dio un beso a Harry también, lo único que decía todo el día era ¡¡¡Estoy tan feliz!!!  
  
  
El resto del día estuvieron jugando con los animales, recolectando fruta, volando en los caballos alados, jugando con los demás o con la hija de Bill (Molly estaba fascinada con su nieta), saltando y soñando.  
  
A Ron se "le estaba rebalsando el caldero", decía Harry, para referirse a que se le subían los humos a la cabeza. Miraba a la pequeña Briggitte -que tenía casi 2 años- con cariño, pensando en como iría a ser su hija, porque el quería tener una niña que no fuese pelirroja y se pareciera a Hermione, estaba seguro de que así sería, a Hermione le daba lo mismo que fuese niña o niño, pero quería que fuesen dos. Los rasgos de Briggitte eran muy exóticos, su pelo era del color de ambos padres, era rechoncha y se parecía de cara a Fleur pero con pecas. Bill, con su aire de rockero, se veía muy tierno como papá. "Así me veré yo en 7 meses más".   
  
Harry estaba sumamente contento por Ron y Hermione, pero se preguntaba que sería de su vida. Empezó a pasear solo por la hacienda montado sobre un granian. Era genial al sensación de estar en el aire, algo que no experimentaba desde que salió de Hogwarts. La vida como celebridad le absorvía todo su tiempo. Y meditando, tenía 19 años y aun era vírgen. Ninguna mujer había logrado cumplir el deseo de estar en su intimidad, ni Cho, ni Ginny ni ninguna otra.  
  
  
A 15 metros del suelo divisó a Ginny cerca de una banca circular que tenía una especie de toldo con un techo hecho de parras. Aterrizó y la vio en camisa de dormir pintando.  
  
- ¿Qué pintas?- vio la misma banca con todos la gente aue se encontraba en la hacienda, como un utópico retrato familiar en tonos rosa.- Está hermoso, pero deberías tener más ética con algunos infelices- indicándose a él, quien mejor la pasaba en la foto, con ella sobre su regazo y abrazándo a Ron y a Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué acaso todo esto es mentira?- hablaba ella de esos días  
- Es lo único verdadero, todos ustedes, lo único que tengo, lo demás es una mierda  
- ¿Porqué no te sales de una vez de eso y ya está?  
  
- Es que no sé cómo, de verdad, he tratado de perderme, renunciar, he sido lo más irresponsable posible, pero se meten en mi vida, me filman, ya no tengo ni una intimidad, y en lo que quiera hacer todo el mundo se mete...y la maldita prensa. Por eso lo único que hago es tomarme fotos y modelar, así al menos no hablo con nadie ni nadie tergiversa lo que digo. Y estoy quedando como un idiota.  
  
- Mientras no te vuelvas uno...¿porqué no pruebas con terapia? ir a un sicólogo, a un médico esotérico, a que te hagan una descarga, tratamiento...¡Vuelve al Quidditch!  
  
- Tengo un puesto donde juega Oliver, en el Puddlemere United, con los Appleby Arrows, ¡Esto absorve todo mi tiempo!  
  
- Creo- lo abraza- Que estas muy negativo y nervioso. Estos días te van a hacer bien, vas a ver  
  
- Si, apague mi chimenea móvil para que ni uno de esos idiotas me moleste, creo que algun día terminaré botándola a la basura. En un arrebato la tiré de un 8vo piso para destruirla, pero como no estamos en el mundo muggle, no le pasó nada. Rebotó y le cayó a una señora en la cabeza y le partió el craneo, tuve que pagarle la estadía en el hospital  
  
- Oye ¿Y qué tal si te retiras un día al mundo muggle?  
- Oye, no sería mala idea...  
- O te quedas acá...  
  
- Durante una semana está bien, pero lo que yo quiero es un trabajo decente, que sea de mi satisfacción, no pido mucho...  
  
- Agradece que no estás cesante.  
- Me da igual, lo que sea a la vida que llevó. Quizá a Lockhart le gustara esto pero no a mí.  
- Hagamos un plan  
  
Y conversaron de la solución para que lo despidan del trabajo. Dejaron de hablar de ello y pasaron a otro tema.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué? como mi última incursión en el mundo de la fama posaré para la Playwitch PERO- destacó- después de que tú me hayas retratado desnudo  
  
- ¿Qué?- se ruborizó por primera vez en 3 años- ¿En serio quieres que yo...?  
- Sip. Ahora mismo.  
  
Se fueron a un lugar más privado. Ya era de noche, todos estaban de fiesta en la casa. Y como todos querían ayudar al romance Ginny v/s Harry, a nadie le preocupó que no volvieran. Como escenografía tenían unos árboles de colores podados con la forma de un dragón, lleno de hadas y leprechauns, y detrás de todo esto, el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ginny lo preparó todo, y trajo su equipo de pintura. Ya veía lo que saldría de eso en el papel. Llegó entonces Harry como su mami lo trajo al mundo y se acomodó.  
  
- ¿Cómo me pongo?- preguntó  
- ¿Qué tal si te pones cruzado de piernas, como meditando? No, mejor descansando apoyado en esas rocas- con su varita les apuntó y transformó en almohadas- Ahí estarás cómodo  
  
Se sentó, subió una rodilla y juntó sus manos cruzando los dedos sobre su abdomen. Miraba a Ginny retratarlo y dibujar temblando  
  
- ¿Te sientes incómoda?  
- No. ¿Y tú?  
- No  
- Tengo frío  
  
- Ponte mi sweter- se lo puso y aun así no dejó de temblar, pero lo disimuló. Nunca antes le había pasado, si había retratado hasta a Dean Thomas. Lo que era Harry estaba sumamente en paz.  
  
- Si quieres cierra los ojos, que igual me demoraré un poco, te voy a poner fuego, que hace frío y quiero que haya fuego en el dibujo- hizo quemar unas ramitas de árbol que dispuso en círculo alrededor de la imagen. No quería que Harry la viera morderse los labios y contemplarlo, con unas locas ganas de arrebatarle la inocencia. Si hubiese Harry estado un poco más cerca no hubiese necesitado una hoguera para pasar el frío.  
  
Tomó una foto y Harry no se dio cuenta. El dibujo quedó con una pared del lado izquierdo que tenía una chimenea (inspirada en Hogwarts), una alfombra verde que se difuminaba hasta convertirse en pasto, luego Harry y muchas cadenas latigando en el aire y rodeándolo, luego los árboles de dragón, el pueblo de Hogsmeade y la noche con las estrellas cristalinas. Lo tuvo más rato del que debía así, y lo miraba, estuvo apunto de sacarse la ropa y fotografiarse ella junto a él. Eso si que era inspiración, pensaba, en fin, el arte es el arte.  
  
- Me estoy quedando dormido, Ginny  
- Ya terminé, puedes vestirte- procuró no mirarlo mientras él se levantaba  
  
  
  
Al otro día...  
Ese día Harry decidió que todo sería diferente, y que le daría una lección al mundo. Se sintió mejor que nunca, y estuvo a punto de darle un beso a Ginny, pero se aguantó porque pensó que habría sido una niñería. Ya se le pasarían los prejuicios.  
  
Harry se acostó temprano esa noche. Le hubiese gustado acostarse acompañado esa noche, pero no le parecía correcto, una falta de respeto para los padres de Ginny, pero ellos lo único que querían era que Ginny deshonrara a la familia por Harry. Ginny quedó babosa por Harry. Continuó pintando hasta muy tarde cantando en voz baja las canciones obsenas de anteayer. Reveló la foto. En ella Harry primero aparecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, los abría, la miraba fijo y le sonreía. El dragón flameba de un lado a otro con el fuego, y en la ciudad se iban de a poco apagando las luces junto a las intermitentes eternas estrellas.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione y Ron hablaban a solas con Kay Usher.  
- ¿Cómo va con la poción multijugos?  
- No es la poción multijugos, Ron, esta fórmula dura para siempre.   
- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió todo eso?  
  
- Lo tengo todo bien planeado, Hermione. No quiero perderlo. De verdad lo amo. Me siento como una niña, nunca antes me había enamorado así que me acuerde. Y de él que mientras estaba en Hogwarts era sólo uno de tantos. Si el me dejara, ahí si que yo me moriría.   
  
- Pero la verdad siempre se sabe-   
  
- Me parece, pero creo que tengo derecho a disfrutar de verdad el tiempo que me queda y darme un recreo hasta el final  
  
- Si, tiene razón. Nunca la habíamos visto así de contenta.  
  
- No me trates de usted, Ron, ninguno de los dos, que yo también soy jóven, soy apenas 4 años mayor que Charlie  
  
- Ve con Charlie entonces y hazlo feliz  
  
Ya todo el mundo estaba en la cama, y Hermione y Ron se fueron a acostar también.  
- ¿Cómo llamaremos a la niña?  
- O niño...no sé, de ahí vemos  
  
Se quedaron dormidos pensando en ello.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Jelous!!!! somos Peace Catrifil y Andy Metalfly, y ya que Bloody tiene algunos problemas tecnicos ¬¬x (x no decir ke la raptamos ^^U), asi ke somos sus ayudantes...x ahora. Y responderemos sus reviews (segun el patron ke Bloody nos dio)  
  
A Potter: ¬¬X ... niño, te acordaste del litro de Ubicol ke te receto el médico??? tb se encuentra en pastillas bajo el nombre de Ubicatex =P, x si no recuerdas la novia de Percy no aparece en el 4º libro, por lo cual usa un poco tu imaginacion para ver a un Percy solteron y amargado ¿okis?  
Peace: jejeje, los creditos van a ser dominados x ti, por Andy y tb por Goldflower; eres genial, una experta en la materia, es agradable recibir reviews de personas como tu jejeje ^-^  
Ginny Carter : Qué es el ccp?????  
Crystal- pao : Claro ke puedes!!! y si bien lo recuerdo, Diva debio enviarte un mail aceptando tu proposicion. Ya quiero ver tu page!!!! ñ_ñ  
Rupert Fan: Claro ke voy a seguir escribiendo ¿ ke me crees?, y me alegra ke les haya gustado mi fic  
  
Thanx a todos x sus reviews, son muy lindos ;_;... exceptuando uno, claro y ...dejen + reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Andy - con todo esto no sabemos si devolver a Bloody, es lindo responder reviews ^-^  
Peace - SIIIII!!!! ñ_ñ   
A & P - Chaus, hasta alguna proxima y saludos a todo Wildflock!!! 


	4. La Venganza Amarilla

Dedicatoria y notas al final y entre el capítulo  
( //entre slash significa vuelapluma// )   
  
  
Chapter IV:  
La Venganza Amarilla  
  
Un descapotable azul eléctrico, como copiloto una niña exuberante en   
top y pantaletas solamente, a su lado, atrás, dos niñas iguales. Riendo  
y cantando lujuriosamente. Y él: fumando habanos, había llegado por   
primera vez tarde y más encima vestido listo para la foto.  
  
Angela Taborga, en cambio, había llegado temprano, vestía sobriamente   
como cada día, vestía como Elle Woods. Angela era una jefa responsable,  
autoritaria y adoraba a Harry. La verdad es que era una de las   
gerentes de la empresa de Harry, quien era dueño de la mitad del mundo   
mágico era él, sólo que nunca se dio cuenta. En él día de hoy lo miraba   
atónita hablar por su chimenea móvil.  
  
- Gin ¿Qué tal?¿cómo estás? (n/a: imaginar el tono de su voz como una   
mezcla de Gilderoy Lockhart en sus años mozos y una señora de la elite)  
- cubría como una tela transparente la cara de Ginny sonriente el fuego  
verde dentro de la pequeña chimenea de ladrillo. (n/a: me la imagino   
con una percha de la que cuelga una jaula con un canario mini-mini-mini  
-miniatura de esos que se usaban antes para detectar el humo, lo vi en   
un juego de Lucas Arts...¿ustedes no verdad? ;_;UUU)  
  
- Si yo sabía, si estás mejor que nunca...te cuento que hoy poso para   
la Playwitch...cómo tan ciegos de no haberme llamado antes ¿Cierto?  
  
- SI- gritaba para que Angela la escuchara y porque en general los   
Weasley no se llevan muy bien con la telefonía- YO SIEMPRE DIJE QUE   
ALGUN DÍA TENDRÍAN QUE PEDÍRTELO, ERES EL MEJOR...  
  
- Soy el rostro del año, y de los siguientes, eso te lo garantizo...ya,  
linda, creo que me tengo que ir, mi jefa me está mirando harto feo,   
qué quieres que te diga...no, si es un amor- ante una mirada de   
absoluto reproche e indignación- oye, nos vemos en la noche ¿eh? Mi   
amor un beso, adios...ya chicas, yo les dejo el auto- las chicas   
protestaban- Pero si debo ir a trabajar, trataré de llegar temprano a   
casa, esperenme en mi apartamento- cada una lo besa, la chica de   
adelante toma las llaves y se marchan.  
  
  
Harry se dirige a Angela.  
- ¿Vámonos, Angie?  
  
A Angela no le salían las palabras de la boca. Quería protestar,   
retarlo, reducirlo, sermonearle, reclamarle, etc, pero era mucha la   
sorpresa de ver de una semana a la otra tan cambiado al ingenuo Harry   
Potter.  
  
  
- Espera un momento- logró al fin decir- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que   
es?  
- No, ¿sabes?, no ando con reloj mira - se remangó la camisa y le   
mostró sus muñecas vacías  
  
- MnMnMn...Hoy...firmamos...con...la...Playwitch...  
¡¡¡EL GERENTE DE LA CONDENADA REVISTA ESTÁ FURIOSO!!!  
  
- Relax, Angiebubu...  
- ¡No me vengas con eso de Angiebubu! el amo y señor cree que porque es  
famoso puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde, no te olvides de quien soy  
yo y mi puesto está...  
  
- No me olvido de que eres nada más que una persona que trabaja por mí   
porque yo soy tu fuente de dinero y tu puesto es el de una simple   
productora, así que si no te limitas a hacer lo que dice tu contrato,   
creo que tu puesto realmente correra peligro ¿Ok? nadie te paga para   
que me andes controlando.   
  
Angela no pudo decir nada. Harry tenía toda la razón. Al fin el tipo   
había tomado las riendas que le correspondían, soltando su constante   
modestia, sumisión y humildad.  
  
  
- ¿Vamonos, Angie?- le dio el brazo y no tuvo más remedio que hacerle   
el gancho. Entraban al edificio.  
- ¿Sabes? ese vestido calipso y fucsia te hace ver como saco de papas,   
y procura no usar tales colores, me hieren los ojos.   
  
Del elevador y a través del estudio en el piso 15, Harry saludaba a   
cada empleado que se le cruzaba en el camino con una sonrisa modelo   
Lockhart (n/a: Harry pasó un día entero estudiando la película   
Zoolander, memorizó bien el comportamiento de Ben Stiller, ¡¡¡leyó las   
memorias de Lockhart!!! @ . @ )  
  
Se empezó a quitar la ropa. Su mayordomo, Vincent Crabbe le seguía   
recogiéndolas.  
  
- ¿El señorito se va a servir algo?  
  
- Sí, Vincent, dame un escoces doble con jugo de calabaza de York-   
Harry ya estaba sin camisa. Caminaba a grandes zancadas y se desvestía   
como si las telas le provocaran alergia   
  
- Pérdone la indiscreción, mi señor pero ¿no era que usted no bebía?  
- Si Viccenzo, ERA.   
- Y fuma habanos también- gruño Angie  
- ¿Fumo habanos?  
- Venías con tus niñas fumando habanos  
  
- Oh, sí, me temo que tienes razón- - Pensándolo bien, mi querido   
Viccenzo, dame una Butterbeer, pero que incluya el Scotch de todos   
modos.  
  
- Si, señorito, como usted diga...le estan esperando en la pieza 6.  
- Ay- suspiró- me siento como en mis 20  
- Tienes 19...- gruñó Angie  
- ¿Sabes? el pelo liso hace ver tu cara como un caldero.  
- Es que lo mato ¡LO MATO! XE  
  
  
Cuando entró en la sala Harry estaba completamente desnudo. Muchas   
asistentes y más de algun camarógrafo se tapó los ojos. Todo estaba   
listo para que Harry posara, así que saludo al empijamado señor de la   
Playwitch, que lo esperaba tranquilamente rodeado de dos ratoncitas de   
la Playwizard. Firmó.  
  
Se instaló en la escenografía, una ambientación del oeste   
norteamericano.  
  
- Me hace falta algo...necesita algo esta foto  
- Tal vez si pusieramos a Crabbe y a Goyle en la foto quedaría   
perfecta- muchos rieron ante el comentario de este envidioso  
- Tal vez si no miraras tanto mi miembro no me harías sentir como si   
te murieras de ganas de salir también en la foto  
  
O_o!!! tan ácido comentario dejó a todos ensimismados. Glup!  
  
- ¡Ya sé! ¡Llamaré a Ginny! Amanda, pásame la chimenea que está en la   
chaqueta de cuero, no, no esa, la de Hocicorto, esa, gracias.  
  
0- Alo? Ginny, apúrate, ven a posar para la Playwizard, matamos dos   
pájaros de un tiro y posamos en ambas.- simplemente le dijo eso y sopló (o sea, cortó)  
  
  
  
10 min. después...  
  
A penas en camisa de dormir, que no le tapaba ni el trasero, se cruzó   
Ginny sin saludar a nadie delante de las miradas atónitas y   
libidinosas de la producción (ello molestó mucho a Harry pero no lo   
demostró), se quitó todo y se sentó en el mismo sillón de cuero en   
donde se encontraba su amigo.  
  
- Este, sonrían...( FLASH )  
  
Y no podía faltar, cuando ambos ya estuvieron vestidos, la prensa   
cayendo a mares en el estudio al abrir la puerta para salir.  
  
- Señor Potter, díganos ¿Es verdad que acaba de posar para la   
Playwitch?  
  
- Y para la Playwizard ¡un saludo a todos los fanáticos!  
- Señor Potter ¿y es cierto que posó con la Señorita?  
  
Las cámaras apuntaron acusativas a Ginny Weasley   
- Si  
- ¿Son novios?  
- No, somos sólo amigos   
- Si, eso es lo que dicen todos...  
// No somos sólo amigos, somos novios y nos casaremos...//  
  
  
A parte:  
- Srta...  
- Weasley  
- Srta Weatherby ¿Qué sintió usted al haber posado junto al hombre que   
derrotó al PERRO IMBÉCIL HIJO DE SU MADRE de Voldemort?  
- Yo...  
// oh, fue como un sueño, realmente es un hombre, oh (suspira) no   
podría describirlo, es tan...varonil, me hace sentir plena //  
  
  
Por otro lado:  
- Yo a quien realmente amo es a...  
Las cámaras olvidaron a Ginny  
  
- Es a ella...no, a ella no, a la del vestido calipso, a Angela Taborga,  
mi Angiebubu...  
- ¿Yo? ¿Con él? Mentira...- Angela ahora más que nunca era una mezcla   
de colores  
  
// Angela, la verdadera novia de Harry Potter, no puede concebir lo que   
afirma Harry, de tener una rival como la Srta. Weatherby ( hasta entre las más distinguidas celebridades los hombres son unos cretinos) //  
  
- Harry, ¿Porqué no nos vamos? el aire está insoportable aqui y me está  
dando ganas de un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate  
  
// ¡oh no! la Srta. Weatherby tiene antojos, siente náuseas, se siente   
mal. La Srta Weatherby (de la cual no tenemos conocimiento de su nombre  
) está esperando un hijo de Harry Potter y Angela Taborga no quiere   
aceptarlo, está en estado de shock y repite monotonamente "maldito   
desgraciado, me las pagarás" //  
  
// Angela es la gerente de producción de la empresa de Potter, por lo   
tanto, su jefa, y está en todo derecho de despedirlo de su área, lo   
cual provocaría grandes pérdidas. Está entre la varita y la pared, por   
lo tanto, es muy probable que intente matarlos a ambos esta noche   
cuando se junten en el apartamento de Potter, pero se tiene   
conocimiento de tres menores de edad que lo esperan en el mismo que   
mantiene como amantes//  
  
// ¿Qué dirá nuestro Ministro de Economía, el Señor Arnold Weatherby,   
acerca de la futura maternidad de su única hija? ¿le abandonará Harry   
en estos momentos, para cuidar de Angela? ¿se atreverá Angela a   
despedirlo, o el amor será su impedimento? Lo sabremos en la próxima   
quincena de "Corazón de Bruja" en su edición especial N° 10 de "Vida y   
Obra de Harry Potter: el joven que sobrevivió (y venció)" //  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
n/a  
  
Este largo capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Angela Taborga.   
  
Angie: espero que no te ofendas, lo hice con todo mi amor, porque hace   
mucho tiempo que no te veo y porque ¿Sabes qué? desde el momento en que  
me inspiré para crear este fic y justo debía poner el nombre de este   
personaje, pensé en tí, y quise que llevara las vestimentas de Elle   
Woods. ¡Tómalo con humor! en una de esas, si esté fic tiene buena   
recepción te haces famosa ¿Cómo sabes?  
Y perdona a Harry si en algun momento te llamo "Angiebubu", sé que   
suena embarazoso, pero el lo hizo con amor, pero es que le da rabia que  
seas tan dura y autoritaria con él, lo dominas demasiado, él está   
pasando por un proceso "Día Cero" como la canción de la ley, o si   
quieres "Overprotected" o "I am not a boy not yet a wizard" si   
prefieres.  
  
  
Que más...Ah! al fin un adelanto de créditos...  
Peace y Andy: thanxs por arreglar el cap anterior y por responder mis  
reviews, creo que hicieron un buen trabajo, niñas...sigan portándose  
ligeramente bien ¡I luv u girlz! (que vacío =P)  
  
besos para todos  
espero que les haya gustado  
bye 


	5. Intervención de la prensa mágica

CHapter V  
II Intervención de la prensa mágica  
  
Ginny y Harry terminaban de leer la edición del día de hoy de la revista "Witch Weekly" y celebraban con dolor de estómago entre tanta risa y vino galo. Ese brindis partía desde la excelente actuación de las amigas actrices de Ginny, la de Harry por supuesto, que se había atrevido a detener los atropellos de sus inferiores, por lo amarillo de prensa que no podrá siquiera demandarlo por aquella mentira porque el de un principio dijo que no andaba con Ginny, ellos fueron quienes inventaron tales novelas. Con respecto a Angie, ella reconocía en su casa que eso le había servido de lección y que desde ahora trataría a Harry con más respeto pero como a un igual como a él le gustaba.  
  
- Aunque te salió muy convincente la prensa pensará que eres homosexual  
- Mejor aun, así las estúpidas fans dejaran de babear por mi  
  
Alguien golpea la puerta. De mala gana va a ver quien es y por el rabillo de la puerta ve a una mujer claramente "rubia"  
  
- Es Sarah Tyler, la periodista de Flu&do  
- ¿Qué es Fluido?  
- La revista, Gin, cómo tan ignorante  
- Mejor me voy, no quiero que Arnold Weatherby me regañe aún más- Ginny se va al dormitorio de Harry a escuchar a Backstreet Wizards en su stereo  
  
  
- Buenas Noches, Sarah ¿Cómo estás?- antes de que contestara- Tan estupenda como siempre- se saludan de a beso en ambas mejillas  
- Ay, estoy hechizada de verte, tu siempre tan encantador- parecían viejos amigos  
- Pasa ¿Quieres un trago? tengo un vino de francia excelente, o si quieres un Scotch...  
- Vino está bien, gracias.  
- Siéntate, ponte cómoda  
  
Harry fue al bar a buscar + vino porque con Ginny se lo habían bebido todo (y a hacer algo con su aliento...) mientras pensaba en cómo dejar la escoba en la prensa. (música de fondo: Tu Reputación de Ricardo Arjona ** n/a: no tiene mucho que ver el contenido pero quiero que suene esa canción en ese momento **)  
  
- ¿Son ciertas las declaraciones del día de hoy de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" sobre su matrimonio con Angela Taborga?  
  
- No, no es verdad  
- ¿Qué acaso usted mintió?  
  
- No te confundas, Sarah, tu conoces a esos medios mejor que yo. tu sabes que soy muy profesional y sé que tu también lo eres ¿Has usado alguna vez la vuelapluma?  
  
- No, soy una periodista muy ética, la vuelapluma sólo se preocupa de poner la versión de los hechos que más vende  
  
- Entonces comprenderás que el 90% de lo que se publica es mentira o exageración.  
- ¿Y el 10%? tienen una base real ¿No?  
- Ay- suspiró- es una lástima que en el mundo mágico no existan las cámaras de video  
  
- ¿Ah? UO_o?  
  
- Así tendrían grabado toda la verdad de lo que dije sin falsas interpretaciones  
- ¿Cuál es la verdad?  
- Con Angela sólo tenemos una relación laboral...con Ginny somos sólo amigos.  
...Con Rita...somos novios  
  
Sarah Tyler: _!!!   
  
- Perdona mi reacción pero...espera un momento ¿Te refieres a...?  
- Rita Skeeter, exactamente.  
  
Sarah Tyler: °.°UUU "No sé porqué presiento que esta será una entrevista difícil"  
  
- Rita nunca lo había comentado  
  
- Aunque nuestro mundo de las comunicaciones es bien limitado (si supieras la tecnología que ocupan los muggles) ella ha sabido ocultar bien nuestro romance. Rita es quien me da fuerzas para seguir adelante por las pasarelas...  
  
- Perdona mi falta de criterio ¿No te preocupa la diferencia de edad?  
- Es bien grande la diferencia que tenemos, pero esa no es barrera...  
- ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?- lo interrumpió  
  
  
"Ups" pensó Harry "¿Cuántos años tiene la vieja zorra de la Skeeter?"  
  
- Más de...30, no 50 (ella es mujer, se ha quitado unos 20 años) pero no estoy bien seguro.  
  
- ¿Qué nos puedes contar?  
  
- Que...hemos derribado muchas paredes- con aire nostálgico- Sobre todo, tu sabes, su enfermedad  
  
- No, no sé...  
  
- Su mente no está en su sano equilibrio. La verdad es que el stress de la professión la ha poseído. Principio de epilepsia e histeria. No sabes lo duro que es para mí verla estremecerse y comvulsionarse cuando le dan esos ataques- se seca una lágrima- Lo peor fue su intento de suicidio...  
  
- Sui...sui...¡¿SUICIDIO?! #O_o   
- Si...narcóticos, pero fue una sobredosis de cerveza de manteca la gota que rebalsó la jarra. No me reconocía. Trató de golpearme con una botella de Scoth en la cabeza. No me podía convencer de ello. Pero ella es muy fuerte. Con mi amor y por mi amor ella logró comprenderlo todo y salir adelante.   
  
----- * -----  
  
Cuando la periodista se fue (totalmente distinta a como había llegado) Ginny salió de la pieza y le faltaba el aire por haber estado aguantando la risa.  
  
- Mi reputación y la de todos...sucumbirán.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter V 1/3 ( n/a: ¿acaso no es linda la canción 1/3?)  
  
Al día siguiente, Rita Skeeter caminaba feliz hacia la M.A.J.I.A. (Magical London Journalism Agency) cuando de repente, encuentra su cara y la de Harry Potter paralelas sobre Flu&do.  
  
- ¿Qué?- grita con una voz parecida al cacareo de una gallina- Señor, deme un ejemplar de Flu&do  
- ¿Qué no es usted Rita Skeeter?  
- No, deme la revista  
  
"Polémica Total: Harry Potter, la sesión con Playwitch(zard) y romance con Rita Skeeter"  
- Esto es inconcebible!!! Ese imbécil...GRRR-  
  
  
  
  
  
Como final de este episodio tan embarazoso, la autora ha decidido que la ex-periodista de él profeta Rita Skeeter, se coma el ejemplar de Flu&do con convulsiones verdaderas ( n/a: si, Diva, ¡nuestros queridos espasmos!), histeria y fluyendo espuma de su boca. ¿Qué más? cabe agregar que esto fue fotografiado por Colin Creevey, que a esas alturas era un poco menos imbécil y entregó las fotos a Flu&do, El Profeta, Magic Kingdom y otros medios.  
  
// la autora del fic "Celebrity", "Exciting ASSES..." y otros aun no publicados y menos acabados, muestra una especial antipatía hacia RIta Skeeter //  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
// ¿serán los celos? BloodyMussa es una fiel seguidora de Harry Potter...//  
  
¿No lo somos todas quienes la revolvemos aquí?  
  
// se le vincula también al guardian de Puddlemere United Oliver Wood...//  
  
Si, eso es verdad =P   
  
// y le ha echado el ojo a muchos otros...hay evidencias de un escándalo en El Caldero Chorreante", donde BloodyMussa estaba totalmente borracha y fuera de si en donde se practicamente dejó calva a Angelina Johnson por estar con Fred Weasley...//  
  
¿Conque con esa estamos, DivaSz? =)  
  
// ...acompañada por la Señorita DivaStarz quien, ante la mirada desesperada de Alicia Spinnet, literalmente se comía a George Weasley, quien estaba debajo de ella siendo digerido por el aliento a Butterbeer sin mucha butter... //  
  
// ...pero esa información no es muy certera por que DivaStarz, dama de honor en la orden de Dumbledore...//  
  
JAJAJA XD XD XD Dama...  
  
// ...mantiene su fidelidad hacia Joshua Chasez, ¡¡¡MIS ADORADOS NSync!!!//  
  
¬¬UUU 


	6. CONCURSO, CONCURSO: PÓNGANLE EL NOMBRE Q...

HOLA!! a todos, los saluda Bloodymussa Corleone después de laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo por que el colegio  
me tenía realmente loca y como ya salí...bueno, lo único que me sobra es tiempo libre. Así que...  
yo creo que ya pérdieron el hilo, vuelvan a leerlo y me dejan más reviews, yo no tengo ningun problema...=P  
Que más...ah, estoy con Khimair, por eso, esta tarde ha sido delirante...(las dos juntas no   
hacemos una)  
  
Khimair: pese a que no hacemos nada juntas bloody, te recuerdo que nos toca estar una semana juntas   
arreglando fics pendientes que pronto(entiendase por pronto unos dos meses)publicaremos, ji ji  
hola!! a todos y ojalá les guste su fic.  
  
Ya, vale, un saludo para la egocéntrica de Divastarz, y quizá babees por lo que te dé de regalo  
esta Navidity...y quiero que sepas que te echo de menos pese a que tu no me quieres y me odias y ni me  
llamas y X tu culpa gasté $17.000 en tefélono larga distancia para puro hablar contigo y la cuenta salió  
demasiado y tu ni me llamas, mala...  
  
Ya, da igual, aquí les va...  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
Chapter V:  
  
Pónganle nombre a este capítulo =P (por favor, no sé como ponerle!!!)  
  
  
Kay vivía con Charlie en su cabaña en Gales. Se encargaba del entrenamiento de una liga de jóvenes que practicaban el Quidditch, en la que ella actuaba de cazadora mientras encontraran un chico o una chica que completara el equipo. También era parte de un equipo profesional muy popular de Manchester.   
  
Lo que realmente le dejaba ganancias era su tienda de modas. Siempre había soñado con tener una, y parte importante de su empresa era Charlie, ya que él le proporcionaba cuero de dragón de varias razas. Era muy solicitada porque su trabajo era notable.  
  
Una chica muy activa. Por eso llegaba muy tarde a la casa y cansada. Ese día no encontró a Charlie en la casa (por eso ella siempre encontraba el té listo, ellos no podían darse el lujo del té de las 5), seguramente había viajado afuera y venía de vuelta.  
  
Llovía el cielo como una ametralladora, Kay temió que se rompiera el arreglo que habían hecho en la canaleta la semana pasada. Seguramente si se subía al techo ahora este se viniera abajo, así que se transformó en gato para ser más liviana y se coló por la chimenea.  
  
Fue difícil subir, sus garras se incrustaban en el ladrillo y le dolían. Se escabulló por debajo del toldo de la boca de la chimenea. Por suerte tenían un techo más sobre está, si no, sus 7 vidas serían reducidas.   
  
  
- Bien- pensó- ¿Cómo diantres la encuentro sin mojarme?- había perdido el sentido del norte. Por supuesto que venía con su varita, Lumos! e inmediatamente vio que la falla estaba a su izquierda- Reparus!- la canaleta se enderezó, además, afirmó el techo que se estaba despedazando.  
  
- Listo, ahora me voy- y se volvió a meter por la chimenea.  
  
  
Al caer sobre el hollín dejó todo manchado. Ahora más encima tendría que limpiar antes de que llegara Charlie.  
Se sacudió el polvo y volvió a su estado natural.  
  
- Perdon, suegra, yo...- "no puede ser cierto" pensó Kay "Charlie llegó..."  
  
- KAY!!! eres animaga...¿porqué no me lo dijiste?- un montón de preguntas empezaron a estacionarse en su cabeza, ¿cómo siendo hija de McGonagall no estaría registrada?   
  
- Espera un poco, Kay, aquí ocurre algo...  
  
  
Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. El hollín y el maquillaje corroídos la hacían ver mucho más vieja, y vio claramente las facciones de su madre impresas en ella. O parte de ellas.  
  
- No...no entiendo- la miró cada vez más alterado  
  
- No soy Kay, Charlie...ni siquiera tengo marido, menos tendré una hija.  
  
  
Asco. Pensó en demencia, decadencia y angustia. Le mintió. Su profesora de Transformaciones era su novia, quien fue profesora hasta de sus padres, era su novia. Asco por una gata mentirosa.  
  
- Charlie, perdóname...  
  
- Déjeme, profesora, no me toque...¿Cómo...cómo pudo ser tan descarada? ¿Quién le hizo la Cirugía? ¿Ahora también se transforma en joven?  
  
- Si, pero para siempre. Hasta el fin de mis días, que no está lejos de cuanto lo estaba antes.  
Tomé una poción para llegar a los 30. Sólo por ti...  
  
- No me culpe, profesora...cómo fui tan imbécil, apenas sabía de usted.  
  
- No, Charlie ¡yo te amo! durante todos estos años, desde que dejaste Hogwarts todo se me ha hecho una eternidad. Años después me di cuenta, cuanto fuiste a visitarnos ¿te acuerdas?  
  
- Con razón dijo que había salido 4 años antes que yo de Hogwarts y yo nunca recordaba haberla visto ¡me estaba haciendo clases!  
  
- Entonces, en el otoño de mi vida, jubilé. No podía terminar todo así de infeliz, pensé, así que hize todo lo que de joven no pude hacer por estar en Hogwarts.  
  
- Yo era su favorito...  
  
- Si, lo eras.  
  
  
Charlie no se podía haber llevado más desagradable sorpresa. No dijo más, se fue al living y le gritó que no pensara en aparecerse por ahí, que empezara a hacer sus maletas que no quería vejestorios en su casa. Entró en estado de shock y fingió escuchar la radio. Y pensar de que habían hecho el amor tantas veces ¡con McGonagall! de tener un hijo le daría un infarto.  
  
Minerva no pudo hacer nada. Estaba sufriendo demasiado. Balbuceaba el nombre de Charlie como ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas y pidiendo su socorro. No podría volver a Hogwarts, McGonagall había terminado su vida allí. Pero Dumbledore encantado la recibiría y escucharía. No, Charlie no la perdonaría, amaba demasiado a Kay como para aceptar que le fuese arrebatada así y dejarlo impune. No podría estar con McGonagall y volver a sentirla como Kay, si no como la suehra que era. Nunca aceptó que lo presentase a su madre como el yerno que era.   
  
Al terminar la lluvia todo acabaría. Ella saldría, recorrería aquellos vastos terrenos para el cuidado de dragones y dejaría que uno la ahogara en sus llamas menos infierno que el de soportar sin Charlie. 


	7. En la Casa de los Gritos

Harry Potter, ilustre protagonista de su propia serie de libros y dueño de un tercio del mundo mágico (o era la mitad?), tuvo la osadía de viajar en escoba a los terrenos rurales de Hogsmeade de noche solo y vagar por ahí en busca de la Casa de los Gritos. "Donde se vino a meter el idiota de Malfoy" dijo, al tropezar con una rata. La verdad es que estaba algo asustado, incluso llevando su varita. Cuando traspasó una especie de bosque se dio cuenta que una rama le había deshilachado su polerón y ahora le llegaba al ombligo, se tuvo que devolver a desenredar el hilo y sintió el aullido de un lobo. Inconcientemente, pensó que Lupin podría encontrarse cerca; en realidad, no habría sido nada divertido que anduviese por ahí y el aullido proviniese de él. Retomó el paso y llegó a los mohosos terrenos.  
  
No se dirigió directamente a la entrada si no que a una ventanilla rectangular cercana al suelo y a la maleza y espió un rato a Draco a través de ella.  
  
Draco llevaba su torso fornido desnudo (era lindo como Harry sólo que un poco más musculoso y menos bronceado, varios centímetros más alto), tenía el tatuaje con el nombre maldito de Harry y su pelo tal como Ron se lo había descrito. Estaba sentado trazando un complicado mapa de Hogsmeade y Londres sobre un escritorio y reía desquiciadamente de vez en cuando; un montón de objectos que parecían souvenirs flotaban a su alrededor, entre ellos, un muñeco vudú de Harry que tenía la cicatriz extendida por todo el cuerpo al que hablaba incoherencias de vez en cuando.  
  
Después de observarlo un rato se aburrió y se decidió a entrar. No tocó por que de todos modos Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en su monólogo con el mono y no lo habría escuchado. Sólo entró y tropezó con un velador, cayendo de bruces al suelo.  
  
Draco se sobresaltó.  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo nervioso.  
  
- Draco...¿estás ahí? - "qué pregunta más estúpida, es obvio que está ahí?  
  
Draco creyó estar volviéndose de verdad loco. Escuchó la voz de Harry Potter. "¿Fuiste tú?" le preguntó al muñeco. "Te voy a sacar los ojos maldito, me estas asustando" dijo agarrándolo del cuello.  
  
- Draco ¿Estás bien?  
  
Se le erizaron los pelos de la piel de la nuca. Los objetos flotantes cayeron al suelo. No quería darse vuelta y ver que estaba allí, o pensar que había escuchado parte de su monólogo: como podría arruinarse su plan.  
  
- Este, no entres, esta mu-muy desordenado - dijo agudamente, y empezó a recoger todos sus mapas y las cosas del suelo, corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.   
  
- No te preocupes, mi casa está siempre desordenada...  
  
- ¡No entres, te digo!- chilló. "Que porfiado el tipo este" pensó metiendo las cosas en un cajón. Miró todo su alrededor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza; arrancó todos los posters-tiro al blanco o los que simplemente tenían bigotes y tajos rallados con tinta negra y los recortes de entrevistas sacadas de los diarios, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirle, recordó que tenía que cubrirse los tatuajes y se puso un vestón negro que fue lo primero que halló.  
  
- Ya pasa  
  
Harry estiró la mano pero Draco lo pilló con un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo muy sonoro y muy cínico.  
  
- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Harry!  
  
- Si, cuanto tiempo - dijo menos efusivamente  
  
- ¿Que es de tu vida?  
  
- No tanto como de la tuya, te he visto en los medios, estás muy famoso...-dijo, pero inmediatamente y algo nervioso, se retractó y decidió contarle de la suya- Es decir, en mi vida no ha pasado mucho, he estado bastante solo, meditando que es lo que haré con mi vida.  
  
- ¿Y qué has pensado?  
  
- No lo sé bien, tal vez me dedique a la Química en Pociones.  
  
- ¿Y no has pensado en ser modelo?  
  
- ¿Modelo? no, eso no es para mi, creo, aunque no lo había pensado ¿quieres sopa de pollo? debes tener frío  
  
- No, muchas gracias, no te preocupes.  
  
- Oye ¡pero si estás temblando! - dijo con voz fuerte - deja que te sirva.  
  
Y se acercó a un caldero en un rincón que parece que utilizaba de cocina; sacó una cuchara sopera y vertió el contenido en un plato redondo que dejó sobre una repisa. Luego hizo lo mismo sobre un segundo plato pero se demoró un poco más, era obvio que ese plato era para Harry y no tenía nada bueno. Casi podía ver la cara de Draco contorcionándose de risa ante esta manera "gratuita" de deshacerse de él.   
  
Draco mandó el escritorio en que había estado trabajando volando a la pieza de al lado a cambio de una mesa de comedor antiguo que fue cubierta por un mantel de cuadrillé rojo y dos sillas, los platos con sopa y los servicios volaron instalándose en los puestos. Llevó una botella de vino y dos copones a la mesa y se adelantó a sentarse en el puesto de la sopa sana antes que Harry.   
  
- ¿Vino?- ofreció Draco  
  
- ¿Muggle?- preguntó sorprendido Harry  
  
- Oye, no es un mito que nuestras cosechas en Londres actualmente no son una maravilla.  
  
- Ya, dale - aceptó Harry y Draco vertió un poco en ambas copas.   
  
- ¿En qué estabamos?- preguntó Draco bebiendo una cucharada de sopa.  
  
- Ah sí, en lo del modelaje ¿qué te parece?  
  
- Me parece bien, pero nadie me contrataría, no tengo experiencia.  
  
- Yo tampoco la tuve.  
  
- Piensa: quién me contrataría de saber que fuimos rivales en Hogwarts...- bebió otra cucharada, ansioso, por que Harry con suerte probaba el vino.  
  
- Nadie te diría que no en mi empresa  
  
- ¿Y convertirme en un segundón? no gracias...quiero decir- se retractó- Tu siempre has sido el héroe  
  
- ¿Y si eso dejara de ser así?  
  
- Tendríamos que nacer de nuevo.  
  
- No creo que necesitaramos retroceder tanto tiempo, sólo unos dos o tres años.  
  
Draco se irguió mirándolo interrogativamente. Se produjo un silencio en el que Harry bebió un trago más profundo de vino.  
  
- ¿Sabes que pasó por aquel entonces?  
  
- Último año en Hogwarts, te deshiciste de Lord Voldemort - dijo bebiendo sopa  
  
- No. Tu te deshiciste de él.  
  
De la sorpresa, Draco colapsó y escupió toda la sopa en la ropa de Harry. Harry miró asqueado.  
  
- ¡Discúlpame! es que me soprendiste...el baño está en la otra pieza, la primera puerta del pasillo de la izquierda, yo te presto una camisa.  
  
- Ok, no hay cuidado- o.OUUU  
  
En diez minutos estaban ambos de nuevo sentados, Harry con una camisa blanca con tenues rayas verticales de Draco que le quedaba unas tallas más ancha. Draco sacó la mancha de su sweater deshilachado con magia y lo dejó retejiéndose.  
  
- Se me enredó en una ramita en el camino cuando venía para acá...- explicó Harry  
  
- Oye, pero yo no derrote a Voldemort...  
  
- Si se que no estás tan loco como para no saber eso - dijo hablando con más soltura y honestidad - pero, piénsalo, podríamos decir que fue así.  
  
- Ni siquiera a ti te creerían. La gente necesita a alguien con quien identificarse...  
  
- Y ese serás tu. Serás todo un sex-symbol, lo harías mucho mejor de lo que lo he hecho yo, lo aprovecharás de verdad.  
  
- ¿Y eso en qué te beneficia?  
  
- En que podré asistir a cualquier lugar tranquilamente sin tener que disfrazarme, podré dedicarme a todo lo que me guste, ser lo que yo quiera y juntarme con las personas que yo decida tener cerca ...¡Seré libre! y tú, serás feliz, tendrás dinero, una mejor calidad de vida, no estarás tan sólo...- Draco no estaba convensido  
  
- Piénsalo, Harry: es genial, pero es una utopía.  
  
- ¿Eso crees? mira, necesitamos una prueba que afirme que tu derrotaste a Voldemort y no yo. Un testigo de los hechos.  
  
- Pero no había nadie allí más que...  
  
Harry sonrió con complicidad y chifló. Una ventisca abrió toda las ventanas y dejó entrar una fuerza escalofriante. Draco se paró de su asiento. Un aura atravesó una pared y se convirtió en la figura del difunto profesor Dumbledore que vestía una camisa roja con palmeras blancas y pantalones hasta la rodilla de color verde lima.  
  
- ¿Cómo me veo?  
  
- Este, bien, profesor...-dijo Harry sonriendo- Bueno, a lo nuestro...  
  
- ...me presento el próximo lunes a la reunión que citarás para las 12 en el mediodía con el Ministro actual y todo tu equipo después de que ustedes dos firmen la cesión de la empresa a Draco y expliques que fue un error de todos, que realmente tu no derrotaste a Voldemort, que se ha cometido una injusticia y que tienes un testigo directo de ello. Allí les explico que a quien vi yo momentos antes de morir hechizar a Voldemort fue a Draco que después cayó malherido y nadie lo vio.  
  
El ex director lanzó unos cuantos chistes fomes y se fue. Así, se volvieron a sentar   
y siguieron conversando.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Este, bien - dijo sonriendo menos incrédulo  
  
- Así no tendrás la necesidad de atentar contra mi fama - Draco pestañeó. No hallaba donde meter la cabeza- Lo sé todo, no pongas esa cara de extrañeza. Ron te escuchó. Y te advierto: no trates de vengarte de los míos ni de nadie porque en cualquier momento puedo negarlo todo; nunca te olvides de la verdad.   
  
Draco asintió sin poder negarlo. Hicieron un trato y se dieron la mano, ultimando los detalles restantes.  
  
- Oh, creo que aún no he probado la sopa - tomó el plato pese al ¡No! repentino de Draco y se tomó hasta la última gota.  
  
- Eh ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Este, no, nada.  
  
Se tomó el resto del vino de un trago y se puso en pie. Dijo que era muy tarde y que tenía sueño. Draco le preguntó si se quería quedar a dormir sin ninguna intención de hacerle daño, pero por si las dudas, Harry se negó agradeciéndole a montones. Justo en el momento en que cruzó el umbral del pasillo, Draco sintió como que se le estrujaba el estómago y que unas burbujas empezaban a carcomerse su intestino. y se echó al suelo afiebrado.  
  
- Este - se devolvió Harry a hablarle - creo que te equivocaste de plato, Draquín, tendrás que revisar tus pócimas, están fermentando.  
  
Un fuerte retorcijón impidió que Draco le lanzara un improperio, además del pacto que tenían que significaría su salvación. 


	8. EPILOGO

Epílogo   
"  
- Señor Malfoy, usted sufrió un negro periodo luego de que ...la bestia asesina de Lord Voldemort haya sido muerta, supuestamente en ese entonces, por Harry Potter ¿Cómo fue este periodo?  
  
- Una Frustración. No tenía trabajo, no tenía dinero y la mayoría del tiempo no tenía que comer. Todo el mundo me había abandonado, incluso mis dos mejores amigos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, y mi novia, la cual ahora pienso recuperar- refiriéndose a Pansy Parkinson. La multitud sintió compasión por él- Fue...- se detuvo, empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- verdaderamente duro no tener a nadie.  
  
- Y si usted sabía que había derrotado a Voldemort ¿Porqué no se defendió?- preguntó un periodista de la revista Magic  
  
- Nadie me hubiese creído, toda la vida el mundo estuvo ciego por Potter, ahora se deben haber llevado una gran desilución al saber que, bueno, Potter no era el héroe. Yo, en cambio, me dije ¿Para que? toda esa fama, el dinero...el dinero no hace la felicidad  
  
- ¿Es cierto que Potter le traspasó los derechos sobre su empresa?  
  
- Si. Ahora se llamara Snakedragon, en honor a mi querida Slytherin, y bueno, a mi  
- Claro, "Draco" significa Dragón, ¿y qué es lo que usted le diría a Potter?  
  
Draco calló. Tras la masa de reporteros en Hogsmeade vio apoyado en un pilar a Harry, con Ginny a su lado. Él lo miró intensamente, lo estaba observando, y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny también, y le tiró un beso coquetamente.  
  
- Este...yo le diría que vaya en paz. Él no era feliz así y decidió dejarlo. Habló conmigo, reconoció su error y me pidió que por favor lo perdonara. Yo le dije que yo no era nadie para perdonarlo, sólo Dios puede hacerlo. Me pidió que tomara su empresa, que yo era una persona muy capaz de vender mi imagen y de entregarle algo bueno a la sociedad. Que yo era perfecto, lo que le hacía falta al mundo. Le diría solamente que sea muy feliz, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz yo también.  
  
- Oh...que dulce- (murmullos de la prensa y el público)  
  
- Si, qué dulce, todos se olvidan de ti, amor  
- Gin, esto es justamente lo que quería  
- ¿No te da rabia?  
  
- No- se cruza de brazos- Míralo. Es perfecto. Él si sabe venderle a la prensa. Patético. Pero es feliz. Igual que yo. ¿Vamos, Gin?- pone su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le da un beso en la boca como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, creyendo que ambos eran novios. Ginny prefirió dejarlo así. Empezaron a cantar las canciones obsenas que tanto adoraban y que tantos recuerdos del campo le traían (n/a: ¿Qué recuerdos del campo, oh my god?). Se fueron a un bar y decidieron emborracharse para celebrar, pero como era muy temprano, sólo compraron una botella de escocés y se fueron a emborrachar al campo, o sea, a los terrenos de la hacienda Weasley, en donde en el establo, Ron hablaba sobre el vientre ya más notorio de Hermione a su niña...¿y qué hay de mi? pensaba el niño que estaba en la placenta de al lado. 


	9. BONUS TRACK El Falso Umbral

Harry Potter, ilustre protagonista de su propia serie de libros y dueño de un tercio del mundo mágico (o era la mitad?), tuvo la osadía de viajar en escoba a los terrenos rurales de Hogsmeade de noche solo y vagar por ahí en busca de la Casa de los Gritos. "Donde se vino a meter el idiota de Malfoy" dijo, al tropezar con una rata. La verdad es que estaba algo asustado, incluso llevando su varita. Cuando traspasó una especie de bosque se dio cuenta que una rama le había deshilachado su polerón y ahora le llegaba al ombligo, se tuvo que devolver a desenredar el hilo y sintió el aullido de un lobo. Inconscientemente, pensó que Lupin podría encontrarse cerca; en realidad, no habría sido nada divertido que anduviese por ahí y el aullido proviniese de él. Retomó el paso y llegó a los mohosos terrenos.  
  
No se dirigió directamente a la entrada si no que a una ventanilla rectangular cercana al suelo y a la maleza y espió un rato a Draco a través de ella.  
  
Draco llevaba su torso fornido desnudo (era lindo como Harry sólo que un poco más musculoso y menos bronceado, varios centímetros más alto), tenía el tatuaje con el nombre maldito de Harry y su pelo tal como Ron se lo había descrito. Estaba sentado trazando un complicado mapa de Hogsmeade y Londres sobre un escritorio y reía desquiciadamente de vez en cuando; un montón de objetos que parecían souvenirs flotaban a su alrededor, entre ellos, un muñeco vudú de Harry que tenía la cicatriz extendida por todo el cuerpo al que hablaba incoherencias de vez en cuando.  
  
Después de observarlo un rato se aburrió y se decidió a entrar. No tocó por que de todos modos Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en su monólogo con el mono y no lo habría escuchado. Sólo entró y tropezó con un velador, cayendo de bruces al suelo.  
  
Draco se sobresaltó.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo nervioso.  
  
- Draco, ¿estás ahí? ...  
  
Draco supo que se había vuelto loco. Mucho tiempo sólo, pensando en Harry. Pero después de tanto tiempo sintió claramente la voz de Harry, llamándolo por su nombre; el corazón le empezó a latir ridículamente rápido, como el de un ratón.  
  
- Draco ¿Estás bien?  
  
Se le erizaron los pelos de la piel de la nuca. Los objetos flotantes cayeron al suelo...  
  
...mi pequeño y oscuro mundo se desmoronó en aquel instante, podría haber estado malherido, o desmayado de fatiga, pero estaba ahí en pie, viviendo de pura maldad, como siempre creí; no había ningún motivo para estar mal y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Era como tener encerrado a un licántropo en mi cuerpo; quería dejarlo salir por que me estaba haciendo daño pero si lo dejaba salir podría morderme y volverme uno.  
  
- Este, no entres, esta mu-muy desordenado - dijo agudamente, e hizo desaparecer todo lo que había a su alrededor que denotara su locura.  
  
- No te preocupes, mi casa está siempre desordenada...  
  
- Este...¿Harry Potter? – y cuando dijo estas palabras, un montón de cajas se desmoronaron en el pasillo de la entrada impidiendo el paso al living. Preguntó por que podía ser su "mente enferma" la que causara todo aquello. O la materialización de la voz de Harry en aquel lugar, después de haber tenido un accidente. Desafortunadamente para su licántropo interior, el joven estaba vivo, tan vivo como él.  
  
- Si, el mismo.  
  
Se colocó un vestón negro y sacó su varita para evitar que su invitado tuviera que lidiar con todas esas cajas...  
  
Si, suena cortés. Ir personalmente a abrirle la puerta del pasillo. Antes de abrirle quería ver...sus ojos, abrí la rendija de la puerta para apreciar cuánto habían cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Solo necesitaba saber que me eso, lo que ocurriera más tarde se escribiría.  
  
Fue como en mis sueños. No como cuando lo admiré medio centímetro cuando lo vi vencer al Señor Oscuro, no. Tampoco como cuando recortaba sus artículos en diarios para ponerlos en paneles y recibía las revistas que traían gratis un poster de él, ni cuando me tatué su nombre en mi brazo, pensando en ciertos ojos. Eran todos distintos, y estos eran los más extraños, los definitivos.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo, Malfoy - dijo Harry como si de un trámite se tratara.  
  
- ¿Cómo... estás?  
  
- Mmm no sé en realidad  
  
- Bien yo creo  
  
Miró su chaleco ajado y todo su plan se deshizo. Aquel plan del que Weasley se enteró y como buena comadreja, le contó a su amigo Harry, por el cuál había venido. Creía que vendría más enojado, así como pensaba que saldría todo su histrionismo en el momento en que lo viera; que podría ser cínico, y tan loco como siempre pensó que estuvo. Con el advenimiento de aquel momento paralelo a la historia, atraído por la voz de Harry, lo supo todo, y sintió ...  
  
...quizá es esto que siento lo que llaman honestidad contigo mismo. Son muy fuertes mis sentimientos y muy convencionales los suyos y su actitud. ¿Cómo estaba yo? Nervioso, jadeante, pero Harry no lo notaba por que ni siquiera se fijó.  
  
- Te quería proponer algo...  
  
Esto no me huele nada bien. Su actitud no es la misma desde que entré. La habitación cambió, todo cambió, absolutamente todo...¿qué pasó? Alguien hizo algo mientras miraba por esa ventanilla. Venía tan seguro y aplastante, pero ¿qué es lo que encuentro? Miedo. Quiero irme de aquí pero tengo que quedarme. No puedo moverme tampoco, me da pánico salir. ¿Qué le iba a proponer? Que trocáramos papeles, pero así no se puede. No con esta realidad nueva hecha de polvo seco y hielo morado que siento como boca.  
  
- No. No quiero ser tú.  
  
- Pero ¿Qué...demonios...DICES? –dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
- Eso.  
  
Reprimí un impulso enojado de soltar una verdad. La verdad del momento, no la tenía clara. Mi realidad sería verdad al momento que la afirmara, aunque hasta entonces habría sido inverosímil.  
  
Draco se volteó seguro de que se iría a la cama, que dormiría para deshacerse de ese extraño sueño en que tenía ganas érmelo.  
  
- Pero Malfoy ¿de qué hablas?  
  
- No quiero ser modelo, ¿esa era tu propuesta, cierto?  
  
No quería reconocer que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Será que Snape le enseñó a Malfoy Legeremancia? Suena ridículo. Se supone que siempre fue un estúpido. Se supone que está loco ¿qué le ocurrió a Malfoy?  
  
- Yo, bueno sí. Te iba a pedir que me reemplazaras, que podrías decir que tu derrotaste a Voldemort y no yo, así tu calidad de vida mejoraría y yo...  
  
- Yo no quiero mejorarla.  
  
- Maldita sea ¿puedes escucharme, para por lo menos pensarlo?  
  
- No. Ya lo pensé. Yo quiero ser...- dejó a Harry en un suspenso asqueroso. Fue una niña pequeña y mimada intentando sacarlo de sus cabales.  
  
- ...tu modelo.  
  
- Malfoy ¿qué demonios...? AHGH...  
  
Con su cuerpo bien entrenado y sus instintos carnívoros insaciados, se tiró sobre Harry agarrando sus brazos para que no pudiese defenderse. Sus ojos de serpiente intentaron llevarse la mirada de un asustado y muy enojado Potter.  
  
El retorno de Celebrity jajaja...  
  
Una explicación antes: quizá haya algunas cosas que no concuerden con el resto de la historia, hace tiempo que la dejé y ¡esto es sólo un bonus track! No me importa mucho la coherencia. En un comienzo tenía otra idea para bonus track, pero siempre pensé en este capítulo, de hecho, lo había escrito, pero lo perdí TT así que acabo de hacer otro que quedó harto raro. Eran las circunstancias, Draco y Harry y su preciosidad.  
  
Espero que les guste. 


End file.
